United Nations Space Command (AAO)
|founding= |constitution= /Emergency military |headofstate=*United Nations *Unified Earth Government * |headofgov=Unified Earth Government |commander= |defacto= Andrew Gering |executive= |legislative= |judicial= The Office of Investigations most likely investigates and judges the actions of all the arms of the UNSC, as it is the only known judicial organization of the UNSC. |capital= |language= (Primary), , , and many others |currency= |religious=Multi-religious |holiday= |anthem= |formed=United Nations, |established=December |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= }} The United Nations Space Command is the Unified Earth Government military branch. 2555 The period following the end of the Human-Covenant War was one fraught with power struggles and peril. Fleet Admiral stepped down as the de facto leader of the UNSC and handed the reins off to Admiral Andrew Gering. With the passing of the Reformation Act of 2555 the UNSC gained an influx of funds, technology, and recruits. While the Covenant seemed to be, for the moment, consolidating their forces and rebuilding, the leaders of the UNSC knew they had to do so as well. History *2565- amount of Covenant raids rise, and the UNSC retaliated with new weapons designed to disrupt plasma weaponry and won several crushing blows against the invading zealots. *2567- Delta Company begins active duty. The new Spartans prove incredibly effective. *2568- Spartan III program goes public. Standoff on Syndicate-5 ends with a flawless victory over Covenant Loyalist forces. Discovery of the Judicator later in the year. *2569- Precursor structure discovered on Sanghelios with active Flood forms inside. Science team sent to investigate after the outbreak is successfully contained. The Fallen disband after being dealt a massive blow by a team of Spartan IIIs. *2570- A massive victory over a small Covenant Loyalist invasion fleet during the Battle for Kennedy Space Port delays several other pushes. Huragok officially join the Interspecies Union. Technological innovation accelerates dramatically. *2572- Flood outbreak observed and contained. Colony of Resolution glassed. The Path Walkers are discovered. Stalemate at Falaknuma begins. *2573- Stalemate at Falaknuma ends with UNSC victory. A single Spartan and a Sangheili Field Master flee the battle with a Forerunner artifact. Branches of the United Nations Space Command Navy The UNSC Navy is the primary source of transportation and offensive capabilities in the UNSC. UNSC Navy Chain of Command *Political **Chairman of the Unified Earth Government **Secretary of Defense **Secretary of the Navy *Administrative **Chief of Naval Operations **Vice Chief of Naval Operations **Director, Naval Staff **Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy *Operational **Unified Combatant Commanders **Fleet Commanders Marines The Marines are the UNSC's primary offensive ground force. Marine Corps Command Structure Army The UNSC Army's role is that of defense, often holding heavily guarded bases on important planets. UNSC Army Command Structure Air Force The UNSC Air Force serves a similar role to the Army. They primary use heavy fighters and interceptors. UNSC Air Force Command Structure Ranking System The UNSC ranking system was re-established in 2555 in accordance to the formation of the Interspecies Union. There were a few minor changes in rank names as well as their respective roles in the military. Additional changes include: *Identical insignias for all branches, difference in branches distinguished by shoulder-patch color. *Additional usage of insignia and correspondingly minimized usage of imagery to make ranks easier to identify and differentiate. *Omitting of human-exclusive symbols that are more difficult to identify by other member species (Oak leaf, eagle, anchor, shield, etc.). *Re-designation of the Army's E-2 and E-3 ranks to align with the Marine Corps'. *Re-designation of the Air Force's E-5 through E-8 ranks to align with the Army and Marine Corps' ranks. *More reflective of United Nations representation as a whole as opposed to merely the (defunct) United States'. References